


Day 2: Rainy Day

by GemmaRose



Series: Klance Fluff Week [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Established Relationship, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Keith may not miss much from Earth, but his boyfriend does. Sometimes it's the little thoughtful things that make the best presents.





	

“Can I look yet?” Lance chuckled, fingers curling at the upper edge of Keith’s palms where they covered his eyes.

Keith kept his hands in place, and nudged Lance to turn slightly before guiding him another few steps forwards. There was no angle where their surroundings didn’t look alien, but at least the landscape was more familiar than the sharp skyscrapers which jutted up like teeth in the near distance. He nudged Lance’s headphones slightly, so his boyfriend would be able to hear him. “I’m gonna take my hands away. Keep your eyes closed a little bit longer.”

“Alright.” Lance grinned. “But this better be one hell of a planet you found, keeping me in the dark like this.”

“I wanted it to be a surprise.” Keith said casually, removing his hands. He stepped around Lance to see his face, and gripped the headphones. “Three, two one, now.” he pulled the headphones off of Lance’s head, and faintly heard music coming from the tiny speakers. More clearly, though, he heard Lance’s gasp. The second his boyfriend’s eyes slid open, Lance’s expression changed from confused amusement to pure shock.

Keith was rather proud of the planet he and Coran had found, really. The ground under their feet was covered with purple-grey leafy plants, like clover. To their left a forest rose, mostly blocking the view of the alien city Pidge and Hunk had been so eager to visit. To their right, the dull purple ground rolled up into hills. Ahead of them, a silver blue sea roiled around coral closer to Keith's skin colour than the colour of the plants beneath their feet. The waves broke just a few dozen yards away on a red sand beach, the tide line obscured by the rain. But the reason Keith had brought Lance here wasn’t for the scenery. It was the weather.

Above them, dark grey clouds rumbled with the promise of lightning. Around them, rain fell in a warm shower, kept off of their heads by a large umbrella duct taped to one of the castle’s little floating robots. The ground underneath their feet was spongy, and in places the low leafy plants were submerged in wide silvery puddles. A particularly huge one was just a few feet away from them, rippling with each drop that struck the surface.

“Do you like it?” Keith asked after a moment of breathless silence, ears flicking towards Lance. “Coran helped me find this planet. The water’s got a little bit of silver in it, so it’s not really safe to drink, but...”

Lance held out a hand, and when the first drops of silvered rain struck his fingers he let out a shaky breath. “I love it.” he whispered, open mouth curling into a smile. “Did you look this place up in the star map just for me?”

Keith nodded, taking the hand Lance wasn’t holding out into the rain and twining their fingers together. “It took a few days, or, well, quintants, but-” he was abruptly cut off by Lance hugging him, laughter barely muffled against his shoulder.

“It’s perfect!” he beamed when he pulled away. “C’mon, let’s splash in the puddles.”

“I’m banned from drenchings, remember?” Keith gestured to his ears, and Lance rolled his eyes.

“C’mon. You can dry off and take a dust bath when we get back to the castle. Playing in the rain for a few minutes won’t kill you.”

“Alright.” Keith acquiesced. “Gimme a minute to set this thing to stay instead of follow.” he gestured to the robot hovering just over his head, and Lance gave him a peck on the cheek.

“Bet I can make the bigger splash!” he called as he sprinted out into the rain, jumping directly into the first puddle he reached. The water splashed an impressive distance, given it was almost ankle deep, and Keith chuckled as he flicked through the robot’s settings. Once he’d set it to stay in place, he turned and took a moment to just watch Lance splashing in the shallow pools of rainwater. The war had been weighing heavily on all of them lately, duty taking precedence over everything else in the face of seemingly unending attacks on innocent worlds.

Their last mission hadn’t even been related to the galra, but it had still left all of them physically and emotionally drained. He, Hunk, and Shiro had managed to distract the weblum long enough for the population of its target planet to get into escape vessels. Lance and Pidge’s job had been to escort the ships safely to the edge of the solar system, but the weblum had spotted them and fired, taking out a few. Pidge had mostly shrugged it off, but Lance had been hit hard. Seeing him smile again after all that was well worth the hours spent poring through planetary records.

“Hey, Keith!” Lance called, waving his arms as if he didn’t already have Keith’s full attention. “C’mon, join me!”

“Coming!” Keith called back, darting out into the rain. By the time he reached Lance the thick fur on his ears was slicked down to his skin, and he could feel his arms dampening as rainwater soaked through his jacket. God, the things he was willing to do for this dork.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this listening to [Peridot in the Rain](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AuLAHwrJwrU) on repeat. Also, since it’s silver-water they’re getting soaked with, Lance and Keith’s skin, hair, and clothes are all gonna be shimmery for a while once they dry off ^u^


End file.
